


privy wonders

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rain, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: A little walk, waiting for the rain.





	privy wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaKanezawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKanezawa/gifts).

> a little twitter giveaway gift for Anna! Thank you for asking me to write bokuaka+rain, it felt a bit like a gift for myself as well <3 I hope you will enjoy this!

Akaashi is sure he didn't hear wrong and the low sound of thunder did reach his ears, reverberating throughout his body, a little shudder filled with a slight excitement following after.

"Maybe it was the sound effect in the movie," Bokuto comments, looking away from the TV screen. His eyes focus on Akaashi who has walked up to the window, peeking through the curtains to check for the flash of lightning or first drops of rain.

"Unlikely," Akaashi says, turning back to Bokuto. His lips twitch at the sight of messy silver hair pinned up with a bright yellow butterfly – a childish accessory received as a gift from Akaashi's still just a toddler niece. Bokuto hums, thoughtfully, then offers a wide grin and extends his arm to catch the edge of Akaashi's shirt with the tips of his fingers. He tugs at it.

"Want to go for a walk?"

-

It's wondrous, truly, how well Bokuto catches all the tiny ups (and downs) of Akaashi, as if they were volleyballs tossed directly to him like back in the high school days. The sudden warmth in his chest makes Akaashi step a tiny bit closer to Bokuto as they walk side by side down the street alongside the river, their hands clasped together, covered with a cloak of darkness, rich under the trees with no night lamps on this side of the road.

"The wind is getting stronger," Bokuto says, lifting his eyes to watch the fluttering leaves above them. The autumn is still a long way ahead, but this year the leaves did not get to enjoy their greenness for long, the edges getting crisp from way too strong sun only a few weeks into the summer. 

"They're just like you, 'kaashi," he adds after a moment. Akaashi lets out a snort.

"Dry?"

Bokuto laughs, bumping his shoulder against Akaashi's.

"Eager for rain," he says. Akaashi chuckles silently, a hum of an agreement following after.

"It's just nice," he sets on a simple phrase after trying to find a reason for his love for rain in his mind. There's a lot in there: the calmness it brings with the pleasant sound, the cleanness it leaves behind, the idea itself that it comes from seemingly nothing and becomes everything, all kinds of layers atop the roads, the buildings and all the people outside.

Bokuto doesn't question it, content with the answer he's got. As much as he likes talking, preferring the constant buzz of his and Akaashi's words mixing together, at nights like this, when their ears are waiting for another wave of rumble from high above their heads, the words get filled with more meaning than ever, seeping deep into the very being of themselves.

It's nice, indeed, just like Akaashi's hand in his, just like a tender beam on his face. Just like Akaashi's hair that will curl a bit at the tips because of the dampness the rain brings.

Bokuto giggles at the thought.

"What is it?" Akaashi asks, glancing at Bokuto's face. He's met with glistening eyes looking back at him. Even in the dimness, they seem golden.

"Excited for curly-ish hair." Bokuto smiles, and suddenly the thunder breaks through the skies as if it's joining in with Bokuto's laughter.

"I can't believe you have nature on your side," Akaashi mutters, and both Bokuto and the thunder laugh again.

And then, it starts raining.

-

Akaashi gets goosebumps from the first raindrops, sharp and cold on his skin as they make their way through the thin branches of the trees. Bokuto is pulling his hand though, leading Akaashi across the bridge and into the rain, to the other side of the river with a clearing, a few old benches scattered around, newly installed swings nearly in the center. Bokuto sits on them while Akaashi stays standing, only leaning against the colourful construction, his eyes narrowed as he looks up, trying to find where exactly the rain starts. 

"Ufff, I can't, I can't," Bokuto suddenly mumbles, his legs fidgeting as he tightens the hold on the chains the swings are hung onto.

Akaashi tilts his head to look at Bokuto, his eyebrows raised in question. 

"You can't what exactly?" 

"Seeing you like this always makes me feel so--" Bokuto shrugs, letting go of the chains and gesturing wildly with his hands in front of himself, "--nostalgic? happy? so full of everything? That I just need to GWAAH!" He jumps up from the swings and abruptly hugs Akaashi, as close to himself as he can. "Like this." 

Akaashi lets out a chuckle. He leans into the touch and winds his arms around Bokuto as well. He can both feel and hear the fast beating of Bokuto's heart.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" he says, but there's no bite in his words, only adoration. 

"I can't help it," Bokuto whispers into his ear, then slowly pulls away just enough to see his face. "You  _ do _ know that it was when I saw you watching the rain that I got all 'I wish he looked at me like that as well,'" he says, the memory softening his face.

"But I do look at you like that," Akaashi laughs, leaning forward to catch Bokuto's lips in a short, soft kiss. "Actually you get way more looks and attention than any rain ever could." 

Bokuto gloats. 

"Never really expected for this to happen." 

"Yet here we are." 

"Yet here we are," Bokuto repeats, his voice gentle. His eyes focused on Akaashi are full of life and love, and Akaashi thinks how could he ever not look at them the same way he looks at the wonder of nature. It's tranquil with no people around, with raindrops falling down their faces, forcing his hair to curl up and in response making Bokuto's smile widen more and more. It's silly and Akaashi from the past would call it ridiculous for sure, but Akaashi of this moment knows that as much as he loves rain, he loves a certain someone in front of him even more.

He loves Bokuto who always goes on walks with him when it's about to rain, who shares his warmth, who gets excited far too easily and sometimes becomes way too upset over small things, who uses the bright yellow, childish pin in his hair and with a smile only fills Akaashi's chest with  _ everything _ . 

There are many reasons why Akaashi loves Bokuto, and why he loves the _ idea _ of loving Bokuto, but as he laughs when Bokuto tries to make him dance in the rain, at the end of everything Akaashi can sum it all up with one simple phrase. 

It's nice. 


End file.
